Prosecco
by eriksangel12
Summary: A drunken Meg and Christine get a wild idea, one that Erik wasn't given a choice in saying no to. However why would any man refuse their offer? One Shot


Prosecco, that's what he could blame it on. The three bottles of Prosecco that now sat empty on the coffee table with shreds of clothing around them were the culprit of the obscene acts that had taken place in the living room of the penthouse apartment. That is what Erik kept telling himself over and over again.

It had started out at a normal Thursday night. Erik had been at work all morning preparing for a presentation he was being forced to give on a new building design for the new theatre that was to be built downtown for the ballet and opera companies. The pressure that been getting to him lately, Christine had called him on snapping at her many times the past month when he sat hunched over his desk with crumpled blue prints all over the floor. It was safe to say he was 'acting more like an ass than usual' as Christine had said to him last week. She wasn't wrong.

Now all he wanted to do was go home and make up for being so unbearable recently by putting his face between her legs until she begged for mercy as it usually went. However it had slipped his mind completely that Thursday had become 'Girl's Night' for Christine and Meg since his presence at home has been so scarce as of lately.

He was greeted by alcohol infused giggles the second the front door shut. By the pink tint to Christine and Meg's cheeks he guessed that they had finished the rest of the Prosecco she had purchased in bulk claiming, "I feel so fancy when I drink stuff with bubbles," which had earned an eye roll and snicker form him the last time they were in a liquor store.

"How did it go, babe?" She asked sweetly as he locked the door behind him, knowing Meg certainly would not be leaving in her current state of drunkenness, especially as her state was confirmed by the small hiccups every few seconds.

"Well," he said plainly, making his way to the kitchen and setting his bag down on the counter, "They bit and approved the design."

"Awe, yay-! _Hiccup" _and a sea of giggles from the two girls came pouring into the kitchen. Erik only shook his head and sighed, so much for his plans tonight. He knew for a fact that within a few hours he would be scraping Christine off of the couch and tucking her into bed and placing a blanket over a passed out Meg on the couch. It wasn't his first rodeo of taking care of the drunken duo that was Daae and Giry.

The little whispers and snickers that came next threw him off only slightly, a only sense of paranoia that still lived in him due to all of the years of torment from his adolescence and even now when he walked into a room.

"_No, I can't ask Christine! You have to, it's weird if I ask-" _

"_Meg, it's fine. I don't think he will say no- we fucked to one, like, two weeks ago." _

"_But that's porn! It's different!" _

They were best friends, he had no doubt that Meg new every aspect of their sex life and detail of his appendage, however something about this conversation was off- putting. Luckily in their drunken state, the girls failed to notice their whispers were slowly becoming whisper-screams.

"_Fine. I'll ask." _He heard Christine say, "Hey babe? Will you come out here for a second?" Christine asked with a tad too much sweetness for his comfort, she wanted something.

When he walked into the living room he saw the close proximity that the girls were each other on the couch compared to when he has first walked in the apartment which made his visible brow arch in speculation.

"So, Meg and I were thinking…" she said, obviously trying to bite back another giggle and her cheeks blushing an even deeper red.

"Thinking about what, angel?" He said sitting in the far corner of the living room.

"Well, Meg and I were talking about how good you are in bed-" _Dear god… _he thought to himself as an embarrassed look came onto Meg's face.

"And as her best friend, I felt bad that she hasn't gotten anything good if you know what I mean, in a long time." Christine said still dancing around the topic as Erik stared wide eyed at the girls in prude confusion. "And how I would be more than willing to share-"

At the word share, Erik practically choked as all the oxygen in his lungs decided to leave him. Did Christine seriously want _him _and her best friend to fuck? Possibly in front of her?

"Ang- Christine, I- well, why-" he stuttered like a fool as the girls stared him like prey.

"See? I told you he would say no! I told you I'm ugly Christine!" Meg groaned.

"What? No!" Erik spat, suddenly feeling very lightheaded. Meg was far from ugly, with her small, strong, dancers body. The first thing he had noticed about Meg when they met was her ocean blue eyes and how she had a radiant, confident smile that could light up the room- similar to when Christine smiled. Meg was like a fairy, a small woodland fairy, that's what he could compare her to. That's what his throbbing head could compare her to.

Meg gave him an easy smile, "It's fine Erik, honestly. You don't have to say yes. We just bought it could be fun with the three of us."

'_Three. Of. Us.' Jesus fucking Christ. _

As he watched Christine's smile fade he found himself fumbling for words. He couldn't comprehend this, why the hell Meg, stunning Meg, would want to let him fuck her. He could understand Christine and Meg's possible attraction to each other and he would be a liar if he said he wouldn't want to watch that. But this…. this was, well a mindfuck to say the least.

"I didn't say no." He choked out like an idiot.

At those simple words, both girls looked shocked. Jesus, he was shocking himself. He had expected to die a virgin, that changed quickly when Christine came around but never in his wildest dreams could he ever have imagined there would be two girls on his couch wanting to have a threesome. He would have settled with just watching the two of them going at it.

He held his head in his hands, "I have no idea how, or what-" when he looked up, the sight of his angel and Meg kissing. His mouth dropped. The soft sigh that came from the couch was unmistakably Christine when Meg opened her mouth, letting Christine delve deeper.

Erik felt his heart race, he could feel the erratic beating in his ears as Christine's hand began to drift upwards to Meg's breast from her hip. A soft whimper came from Meg, and Erik could feel his member beginning to twitch. It was erotic, watching Christine so confidently reach around to Meg's back and begging working at her bra as they continued to make out and moan softly into each others' mouths. It was almost like this was not her first time doing this.

Meg's mouth moved lower onto Christine's neck, sucking at the sensitive spots that made her sigh in pleasure. They only pulled away from each other for a few seconds when Christine began to pull up Megs shirt. He was right, Meg was gorgeous. A flat stomach and perky breasts with rosy nipples, smaller than Christine's but too perfect nonetheless.

When Christine latched onto a nipple and Meg cried out, Erik felt his cock stiffen and he had to bite back a groan. He watched Christine slowly push Meg to lay down on the couch, but Meg without any hesitation quickly and almost savagely ripped Christine's shirt over her head.

Two topless girls, making out in front of him, in real life. This was a sixteen year old Erik's wet dream- shit. It was a thirty year old Erik's wet dream.

Instead of Meg laying down as Christine intended to happen, it went the opposite way as Christine was now sprawled on the couch with Meg on top of her. Just like Erik had done a million times, Meg began kissing a trail down Christine's chest, sucking each of Christine's nipples to a hard peak and releasing them with a pop. Running her tongue down her sternum, Meg's small hand snaked itself into Christine's leggings - earning a throaty moan from Christine.

The bulge in Erik's dress pants was throbbing at the sight. How badly he wanted to have the courage to simply walk over there and be involved as porn stars did in the millions - yes millions - of films he had watched over the years. He didn't know the first thing to do, when it was just him and Christine he knew exactly where to touch her and kiss her to make her cry out, but adding Meg to the equation was uncharted territory.

"Erik, why are you still sitting over there?" Christine called in a sultry voice as Meg has taken up the task of pulling down her leggings completely for better access to the apex of her thighs.

"I- well, I…" he mumbled, not sure himself.

"Come here, babe." Christine practically purred.

Erik sighed and pushed himself out of the chair. His body felt like a million pounds and every step going towards the couch felt like a million miles. When he was close enough, Christine grasped his hand. Like the vixen she was, Christine pulled his index and middle finger into her mouth, sucking and running her tongue in between them. He felt his eyes roll in the back of his head just from that alone. Christine released a moan again as Erik opened his eyes to watch Meg begin to devour his fiance. There was no way to deny that this was not Meg's first time doing this. Erik watched as she lapped at Christine's sensitive clit and inserted two digits and curved them as she began to pump them in and out.

He was in agony, his cock stiff and still restrained by his pants and boxers. Christine must have noticed his discomfort because he felt her fingers on the outline straining through his pants. The aroused, lustful look in her eyes as she went for his belt buckle made him smirk. As she undid the confines, only faltering when Meg would hit a certain spot that made her tremble, he felt a twinge of relief.

He almost forgot Meg was there for a minute as Christine gasped him firmly, until the moans from Christine ceased and he found Meg kneeling between her legs and looking him intently. When Christine pulled his pants down to let them pool at his ankles, Erik expected Meg to cringe or look away but instead she simply but her lip and raised her brows.

Christine sat up on the couch and swung her legs over the edge, giving Meg the invitation to come closer, she did. Christine took him in her palm and gave a few pumps and ran her thumb over the spot under the head of his cock that make his knees weak and earned a groan from Erik every time. He closed his eyes as he threw his head back as lips softly kissed his thigh, teasing him. Finally he felt warm lips close around the head of his cock, he barely had time to sigh in pleasure before his whole length was taken, making his eyes snap open when a gagging noise came out of the small blondes mouth, the very mouth that had the full length of his cock down her throat. He glanced at Christine with uncertainty, but she only smiled smugly at him.

"You like that, babe?" Christine asked, leaning in and playing with a few strands of Meg's long hair. All he could do was nod. When Christine stood and began undoing the buttons of his shirt she kissed him deeply, sloppily even. She pulled away and licked and sucked at his neck, surely leaving a mark. When she pulled his shirt off and tossed it next to the empty bottles on the coffee table. He stared at his gorgeous angel only to hear Meg gagging again as she took him into her mouth fully.

"Oh, _fuck…" _he groaned.

Meg was… exceptional at this to say the least. When he placed his hand on the back of her head in encouragement she looked up at him while bobbing her head and pumping him firmly, but when Christine came closer and took one of his balls into her mouth and ran her nails over his pelvis softly. He was positive this is what heaven would be like.

When Meg released him, Christine came in close next to Meg and both of their tongues darted out to taste the few drops of precum off of the head. Christine then took him into her mouth. Erik was lucky on one front, his stamina had gotten much better over time, especially with having to satisfy Christine as often as he did.

When Christine's head began bobbing, Meg stated up at him. She stood slowly, reaching out and running her palm over his abdomen. Her body was warm, as she pressed herself close to him.

"You can touch me, Erik. I really don't think Christine minds all that much." she said huskily as she grasped his hand and brought it to her backside. He surprised himself when his hand give it a gentle squeeze that made her squeal. When she went on her tippy toes to kiss him, nobody stopped her. Her lips were soft and she tasted like vanilla, and a hint of Christine lingered on her lips. The sensation of Meg's lips on hers and her tongue brushing against his and Christine releasing him was almost too much. He felt Christine move away slightly, but when Meg moaned into his mouth he knew exactly what was happening.

Christine inserted a finger inside of Meg, pumping in and out of her friend as she watched her fiance and best friend. She loved it, she loved watching Meg experience this after the past year she had spent gloating about how good Erik was in bed. Meg had hardly seen anything yet.

"Babe?" she asked softly, watching Erik pull away and look at her with darkened lustful eyes, "I think you should show Meg how good you are with your mouth…" she hinted. She watched his Adam's apple bob with nerves, and watched the wicked smile that appeared on Megs lips.

"Lay down, babe." she practically commanded. He stepped away from Meg and did as he was told, sitting on the couch and laying back. When Meg approached again, she brought her leg over his head and Erik did as his angel told him. Placing his hands on Megs smooth, tan skin, he pulled her down to his mouth. He ran his tongue between her folds and the shuddering breath she drew in was enough to tell him she was just, if not more sensitive than Christine. As he sucked on her clit, she bucked her hips against his face and stopped only to make sure the mask hadn't shifted out of place. He felt Christine's hand stroke him again and Megs moans were quickly silenced, and the soft moans of both girls filled the room. Suddenly thoughts of the mask drifted.

Erik still was in denial this was happening, he was still convinced that he would wake up any moment alone in bed without Meg or Christine.

He gripped Megs ass firmly as she began to grind her hips against his face with vigor and need. He pulled her down to lap relentlessly at her clit and coax her to orgasm.

"Oh shit, Erik!" Meg cried, and taking a risk Erik delivered a sharp snack to her rear end. Meg yelped slightly but the giggle of Christine was all the encouraging he needed.

"There ya go, babe." she said softly, and he felt her run her fingers through his thoroughly mussed hair. Meg climbed off of his face, and pulled Christine to her, kissing her deeply before they pulled away and Christine leaned in, kissing Erik softly before Meg kissed him, biting his lip at the end.

"Erik?" Meg asked far too innocently for what they had just been doing.

"What, sweetheart?" he shocked himself again by using that pet name, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Christine smile softly.

"Will you fuck me?" she asked, leaning in and kissing him again. The only other woman he had ever slept with was Christine, but he couldn't and didn't want to say no, especially since the one orchestrating this event was his beloved.

"Get on all fours, Meg," he demanded, suddenly growing more confident as Christine began to slowly stroke him again.

Meg giggled and did as she was told, going and bending over on the couch, "Come here, Chris." Meg said grasping Christine's hand and bringing her lay down in front of Meg's face. As Erik stood and stroked himself again, he rubbed the head of his cock through Megs wetness. He placed two fingers inside of her and curved them as he had done to Christine many times before. Meg archer her back as she lowered her mouth to Christine's center and licked her slowly and teasingly. When Christine sighed, Erik slowly began to slide inside of Megs tight warmth. He groaned and Meg cried out his name, he let her adjust to his size but when she returned to her activities on Christine, Erik began to thrust himself gently.

Christine threaded her fingers through Meg silky hair, watching as she began to pump a finger inside of her. She faltered again as Erik wrapped his arm around the front of Meg and began to massage her clit while the other hand gripped her ass firmly, leaving finger marks behind.

"Faster, Erik, please." she begged, moaning in into Christine as she sucked at her clit again. Christine watched her fiance deliver another smack to Megs ass with confidence. She loved it when he was like this. When Meg began to climax, Erik thrusted deep inside of her burrowing himself.

"Come here, Angel," he panted as he pulled himself out of Meg. Christine did as she was told and Meg crawled out of the way, with a look of satisfaction on her face. Erik switched positions, now he was sitting up right, his cock begging for release. She knew he wouldn't finish until he had fully satisfied her.

As she moved to straddle him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and she sunk down onto him, moaning softly as she filled her completely.

"I love you, Angel," he groaned into her neck as he planted soft kisses there. She began to move, rocking against him. He moved his head lower to suck her nipples to a peak again, and his other hand moving between them to let the pads of his fingers rub at her clit. The soft feminine hands on her back, and the second pair of lips on her shoulder altered her to Meg. Meg and Erik exchanged a glance and he moved his hand from in between them and Meg took its place as Erik gripped her ass to grind her firmly against him, allowing him to thrust deep inside of her.

"Fuck, Christine," he groaned.

As she tossed her head back in ecstacy and over stimulation when Meg began to tweak her other nipple as Erik drove into her mercilessly. Erik let out a guttural moan as he came, and Christine climbed off of him quickly, and Meg followed her lead of kneeling on the floor.

Erik sat there wide eyed as Christine began to pump him quickly, and she and Meg took turns swallowing his cum, and sucking him till he was limp.

He was certain they had killed him. He was dazed and unable to move as Christine and Meg climbed back up onto the couch beside him. Christine nuzzled herself under his neck, and Meg simply leaned against his shoulder.

"Are you happy, babe?" Christine asked softly.

"Uh huh…" was all he could manage.

"You really weren't lying to me, Chris." Meg sighed and let out a laugh.

"Told ya."

There was a moment of silence between the three until Christine piped up again, "Babe I think we really need to keep prosecco in the house all the time now."


End file.
